<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a fair game by Diana924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793757">Not a fair game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924'>Diana924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Quentin Coldwater Lives, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Aveva sbagliato, Quentin Coldwater aveva capito di aver sbagliato nel momento esatto in cui aveva aperto bocca.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a fair game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aveva sbagliato, Quentin Coldwater aveva capito di aver sbagliato nel momento esatto in cui aveva aperto bocca.</p><p>A onor del vero si era trattato di un errore in buona fede, che però avrebbe potuto tranquillamente evitare, forse. “Puoi mettere quello che vuoi” aveva detto senza rifletterci su, perché parole simili su Eliot Waugh avevano l’effetto di una bomba. La differenza tra i due in quell’aspetto, e in tanti altri, era a dir poco palese, in apparenza Eliot Waugh e Quentin Coldwater non avevano nulla in comune eppure funzionavano meravigliosamente come coppia. Escludendo Fillory, Fen, il Monster e tutto quello che riguardava la magia erano persino una coppia piuttosto noiosa, diversi ma noiosi. Avrebbe dovuto ricordare l’armadio di Eliot e come fosse letteralmente strapieno di abiti che a lui sembravano tutti uguali ma in quel momento Quentin non ci aveva minimamente pensato.</p><p>Se n’era reso pienamente conto solamente quando si era ritrovato di fronte la porta della loro stanza, o meglio la porta del guardaroba di Eliot, come e quando gli avesse permesso di trasformare il suo studio in una cabina armadio non lo ricordava e non era nemmeno importante ora che erano in ritardo, di nuovo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Margo si arrabbierà se arriviamo nuovamente in ritardo &gt;&gt; provò per l’ennesima volta, Margo aveva già mandato loro un primo coniglio e temeva che a breve ne sarebbero seguiti altri, uno più incazzato dell’altro. Dall’altra parte della porta non venne alcun rumore e lui ne approfittò per controllare un’ultima volta i messaggi, Julia per fortuna era molto più comprensiva di Margo, o conosceva meno Eliot, questo doveva capirlo.</p><p>Dopo quelle che gli sembrarono ore finalmente la porta si aprì. Rimase senza parole, si potevano dire tante cose di Eliot Waugh ma sapeva senza alcun dubbio come stupirlo.</p><p>Eliot indossava pantaloni di pelle che gli disegnavano meravigliosamente le gambe e Quentin era sicuro che gli stringessero il sedere in una maniera quasi indecente. Il vero punto di forza era però il sopra: una camicia fatta di un tessuto quasi trasparente che metteva in splendida mostra gli addominali del moro … e tutto il resto, il gilet nero riusciva a malapena a coprirlo e l’effetto vedo-non-vedo era qualcosa si sublime. La tentazione d strappargli gilet e camicia per poter avere libero accesso a quel torace e a quegli addominali era fin troppo forte. Quentin chiuse gli occhi per un istante immaginando di farlo, spingere Eliot contro il muro e liberarlo di pantaloni, camicia, gilet e intimo, se mai lo indossava. Poi leccargli e succhiargli i capezzoli finché non li avesse sentiti indurirsi nella sua bocca, stuzzicarli con le dita mentre gli leccava gli addominali e poi portare le mani sul sedere di Eliot e stringere forte, saggiandone di persona la consistenza. E infine abbassarsi i pantaloni e prenderlo lì, contro il muro, con scarsa preparazione, del semplice, sano sesso liberatorio.</p><p>&lt;&lt; La mia faccia è quassù Q, devo dedurne che il tempo speso a cercare un abbinamento adeguato non sia stato inutile &gt;&gt; lo provocò Eliot, facendolo sentire come al solito inadeguato. Non era ignaro degli sguardi che riceveva Eliot ogni volta che uscivano, seguiti dai commenti su come facesse uno come Eliot a stare con uno come lui e di solito li ignorava ma forse era giunto al limite.</p><p>&lt;&lt; No … si … io … stai veramente bene Eliot &gt;&gt; tentò di rispondere senza sembrare imbarazzato. Eliot rispose con un sorriso e una piccola risatina divertita prima di far aderire i loro corpi e baciarlo sensualmente.</p><p>Quentin rispose al bacio portando le mani sul torace di Eliot e accarezzandolo lentamente, se solo quella camicia non fosse stata così trasparente e se avessero avuto più tempo. Quasi sobbalzò quando sentì la mano di Eliot che lo accarezzava senza però infilarsi nei suoi pantaloni come faceva di solito, per quanto adorasse quella dolce tortura voleva di più. Voleva sentire le dita di Eliot sul suo pene, voleva sentire le dita di Eliot, lunghe ed eleganti come quelle di un pianista, accarezzarlo lentamente come piaceva ad entrambi, voleva perdersi in quel piacere e poi proseguire in camera da letto, oh quanto si sarebbero potuti divertire.</p><p>&lt;&lt; L’idea eccita anche me, sappilo, ma come stavi dicendo prima siamo in ritardo &gt;&gt; lo provocò Eliot prima di picchiettare con l’unghia dell’indice sulla sua cintura per provocarlo, Quentin non aveva mai odiato così tanto quella camicia trasparente, il gilet ormai non copriva nulla e lui era incredibilmente eccitato.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Non se ne accorgerà nessuno per cinque minuti &gt;&gt; rispose lui prima di cominciare a sbottonargli quella maledetta camicia.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Forse, ma meglio non rischiare, non con Margo &gt;&gt; replicò Eliot prima di allontanarsi da lui, non prima di averlo accarezzato un’ultima volta.</p><p>&lt;&lt; E ora? &gt;&gt; domandò Quentin mentre cercava di sistemarsi il cavallo dei pantaloni per poter dissimulare al meglio la propria erezione ed Eliot si riabbottonava la camicia.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ora aspettiamo. Gioca bene le tue carte Q e riceverai una ricompensa &gt;&gt; lo provocò Eliot prima di strusciarsi sensualmente contro la porta facendogli intuire molto bene a quale ricompensa facesse riferimento. Sarebbe stata un lungo ricevimento di corte pensò Quentin, ma forse poteva farcela</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>